1. Field of Invention
A new flow system is invented to remove or to reduce flow separation and its induced turbulence and cavitation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Turbulence created in pipe elbows causes increased erosion, noise, vibration, and stress cracking. If an elbow is located too close to a check valve, it can cause chattering and damage to the valve seat. In the case of a nuclear power plant, it can threaten the safety of the plant. In a condenser cooling system, the turbulence causes uneven flow in the cooling water box, in turn reducing the heat transfer effectiveness. Erosion of an elbow in a wet steam line or in refinery piping carrying catalyst particulates can cause unexpected down time. In nuclear power plants, sometimes a double blanket "tee" is used to dampen the fluid impact during turns. Others have used a Vortex ball to absorb the impact energy in areas which normally have a high rate of erosion. Thickening the wall and using stainless steel 316, Titanium and Chrome-Moly are common patch-up solutions currently. Other methods of turning vanes in wind tunnels and critical flow systems are required to eliminate some of the large-scale turbulence, but small-scale turbulence still exists. The methods in prior art may make the pipe system more safe or elongate the maintenance period, but the inherent problems of elbow-induced turbulence have never been removed. This is a very complicated fluid mechanics problem which involves potential flow, compressibility, and viscous flow. The turbulence is a result of rotation of the flow by the elbow, with the law of nature trying to return to a homogenized state in a short time. The prior art "fixes" did not address the cause of the turbulence; hence, have not been very successful.